INCOMPATIBLE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Un amorío secreto, el muerto corazón de la parca oscura comienza a latir por alguien especial, sin embargo, Grell no está dispuesto a perder...


**IMPORTANTE: NO ME GUSTA PONER NOTAS AL PRINCIPIO PERO ES NECESARIO, ESTO ES UN RONALLIAM, ODIO ESTA PAREJA, PERO ES NECESARIO PARA MIS PROPÓSITOS, (SPOILER) AL FINAL GANA EL GRELLIAM OBVIO. DESPUÉS DE ESTO, SI ESTÁS DISPUESTO, PUEDES PROSEGUIR LA LECTURA.**

* * *

Existe algo a lo que los humanos popularmente llaman "la comezón del séptimo año" esto se refiere a cuando una pareja ha pasado muchos años juntos, llega un punto en sus vidas en que aparece la duda y empiezan las diferencias e inconformidades, las parejas suelen separarse, pero esto no aplica siempre y no es una ley, quizá la costumbre y monotonía influyan, pero cuando se trata de amor verdadero, del otro extremo de nuestro hilo rojo, nada ni nadie podrá destruir esa unión.

...

-Hola cariño, vendrás a cenar esta noche?- dice Grell al otro lado del auricular, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en esta llamada. Ultimamente era muy difícil que William respondiera el teléfono.

-No me llames cariño.

-Vamos Will, te estamos esperando.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, horas extra- dijo William con molestia.

-Estás sólo?- pregunta el carmín.

-No- dice cortante, caso en un susurro.

-Con quien estás?

-Eso importa?- Nuevamente William baja el tono de voz y mira de reojo a su acompañante, quien se muestra desinteresado en la llamada de su superior- si dejaras de quitarme el tiempo, podría darme prisa.

-Está bien, ven pronto- pode con mendicidad.

-No lo creo, estoy muy cansado.

-Toda la semana has puesto el mismo pretexto- dijo con un puchero.

-Sabes que odio las horas extra no remuneradas, no lo hago por gusto, quizá si tú cumplieras con tu trabajo, yo podría ira a casa temprano- le reprocha molesto y termina la llamada.

-Qué ocurrió? - cuestiona Eric mientras da un trago a su cerveza.

-No vendrá - el pelirrojo dice con tristeza. Esta era su noche libre, el equipo había planeado esta reunión recreativa desde hace varios dias atrás.

...

Ronald últimamente se muestra distraído, es más, tranquilo, esto no le parece normal a sus compañeros, hace semanas que el chico no sale de juerga con Eric y mucho menos a coqueteado con las chicas bonitas de asuntos generales.

-Hey, bobo- Eric le lanza a Ronald una bola de papel, dando justamente en la cabeza del menor, sin embargo, este ni se inmutó- Ron!- gritó- Qué rayos te pasa?.

-He?- lo siento, sólo, estaba pensando.

\- No viniste anoche.

-Oh, bueno, estaba algo indispuesto.

-Te perdiste de unas bellezas- Eric dice con picardía.

-Bueno, ya perdí el interés en las parrandas-murmura el chico.

-Qué?!- Eric le empuja con violencia- qué le hiciste a nuestro Ronald?- le toca la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Que gracioso- Ronald se levanta de su asiento - es sólo que creo que debo poner los pies en la tierra, sabes? Quiero que me tomen en serio.

-Vaya! Estás enamorado?- dijo incrédulo el mayor, de inmediato, las mejillas de Knox se tornaron sonrosadas.

-No creo que me haga caso, es diferente, es... especial-murmura.

-Creo que debes luchar por su amor- Alan dice con entusiasmo.

-De verdad?- Ronald dice con los ojos abiertos poe la sorpresa.

-Sí, esta condena es muy larga para pasarla en la soledad- agacha la mirada- si hay alguien a tu lado, será más facil, no es así Eric?

-Sí, seguro- Eric se encoje de hombros, pero le sonríe tiernamente a Alan, él nunca ha sido muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, siempre es un poco "tosco"

-Bien, entonces, eso haré!- de inmediato Ronald salió de la oficina corriendo.

...

-Dime quien es? - pide Grell casi en un susurro.

-No sé de que me hablas- William habla sin despegar la mirada de los informes en su escritorio.

-Quien te aleja de mi lado, quien está cautivando tu corazón?

-No seas ridículo.

-Will, por favor-suplica el pelirrojo.

-Honestamente- William suspira y presiona el puente de su nariz- Grell Sutcliff, a caso no tienes asignaciones pendientes?

-No hagas esto Will.

-Agente Sutcliff, no se da cuenta que es usted quien me causa las horas extra.

-Will, no me hagas esto, sabes que te amo...- Grell es interrumpido.

-Hey William- Ronald entra sin llamar a la oficina de William, el supervisor y el pelirrojo guardan silencio, Ronald se petrifica en la puerta- lo lamento.

-No hay problema, Sutcliff ya se iba- explica William.

-Will, te espero esta noche- Grell les mira con reproche y abandona la habitación.

...

-Grell y tú siempre han estado juntos. Verdad?- pregunta el rubio de dos tonos con un dejo de vergüenza- parece que te ama mucho.

\- Eso no tiene importancia- responde William con indiferencia.

-Deberías hablar con Grell- sugiere el menor.

-No.

-Lo amas?

-...

\- Si no lo haces por que lo amas, creo que es mas cruel el estar con el por lástima.

\- Mi relación con Grell Sutcliff es algo que no voy a explicar.

-De acuerdo- Ronald alzó los brazos como seña de rendición. -Supongo que... No saldremos hoy.- Ronald dice con resignación.

-Si terminas tu papeleo a tiempo, no le veo ningún problema- Spears sonríe de lado.

-Genial!- Ronald sale de la oficina.

Esto no están planeado, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, las cosas se fueron dando naturalmente.

Desde la partida de Grell al mundo humano para matar prostitutas, su relación con William se vio fuertemente afectada. La parca oscura se encontraba vulnerable y el único que estuvo a su lado en esos momentos, siempre fue Ronald.

Ronald, el chico era diferente, sin duda era joven e inexperto, quizá infantil y coqueto, pero sin duda era un muy buen empleado, odiaba las horas extra al igual que William y siempre procuraba entregar su papeleo impecable, si Spears requeria de apoyo, Ronald sería el primero en el que pensaría, Ronald era todo lo contrario al negligente de Grell, y eso, eso le gustaba a William.

Gracias al poco personal en el despacho, ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Que mejor que una pequeña salida para relajarse después de un maratón de horas extra, sólo sería una cerveza, sin embargo, bebieron mas de una y aunque no llegaron a mas, un casto beso tuvo lugar aquella noche.

...

William se disponía a abandonar su oficina, iría al mundo humano en compañía de Ronald para cosechar un alma que Grell había perdido "nuevamente"

-No crees que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Ronald?- cuestiona Grell con molestia y un poco de celos en su voz.

-Si no hubieses perdido esa alma, no tendría la necesidad de abandonar el despacho- reprocha Spears y se abre camino ignorando a Grell.

-Llévame a mi- exigió el pelirrojo.

-No.

-Por qué no?

-Voy a trabajar, no a jugar, quiero terminar temprano.

\- No juegue conmigo William Spears - amenaza la parca roja.

-Honestamente- presiona el puente de su nariz y ajusta sus gafas.

-Él es un mocoso y usted un anciano "supervisor Spears"- sin más, Grell abandonó la oficina, dejando atrás a un muy enojado William.

...

-Bueno, si Grell Sutcliff te causa tanto problema por que no le dices la verdad?- cuestiona el menor- o acaso es que su amor es correspondido?

\- Honestamente, estás celoso?- se burla Spears, causando que Ronald sd ruborizara.

\- Claro que no!- dice indignado.

\- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, vámonos!- ordena William y ambos salen de la sede, pero no se percatan de que tienen publico.

...

-Tu turno terminó hace una hora, vete a casa Sutcliff- ordena el moro.

\- No me iré sin ti- es la respuesta del jengibre.

\- No veo porque, no vivimos juntos, no hay necesidad de que me esperes.

\- No vivimos juntos porque tu no quieres cariño, aunque tú y yo sabemos que la pasamos muy bien- dice en tono coqueto y le toma por la corbata de forma dominante.

\- No digas cosas desagradables- se suelta del agarre de Grell. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

\- No me iré sin ti, necesitamos hablar.

-William - Ronald entra a la oficina.

\- Ten mas respeto Knox- demanda Grell quien de inmediato camina hasta Spears y le abraza - No Ronny, esta noche no tendrás horas extra, me llevaré a " Mi Hombre" .

\- Ronald les mira atónito.

\- Puedes retirarte Knox- le despide William con resignación, Ronald tenía razón, era momento de hablar con Grell, el chico obedeció sin reprochar nada y se marchó, William suspiró aliviado, es por eso que preferia al rubio, este siempre era mas prudente.

...

Ronald se dirigía a su escritorio cuando es interceptado inesperadamente por un golpe en la nariz - Pero qué demonios?- gritó y de inmediato se encogió de dolor.

\- Si que eres idiota!- le grita una voz muy familiar.

\- Eric!- dice sorprendido.

\- De todas las personas que trabajan aquí, tenias que poner tus ojos en Spears?!

\- Qué?!, de que hablas?

\- No finjas niño, los vi. No es que me importe lo que ese amargado y tú hagan, pero... Grell, has pensado en lo que hará ese rojo desquiciado cuando se entere?, nos matará a todos! Podrías pensar en los demás!

\- Mis asuntos personales no son de la incumbencia de nadie- dice Ronald enojado mientras presiona su nariz adolorida.

\- Spears ni siquiera es tu tipo amigo- Eric le toma por el hombro, sin embargo, Ronald se hace a un lado y se marcha en silencio.

\- Sólo espero que Grell no te mate- murmura Eric en la soledad y con resignación tambien se marcha a su hogar.

...

-No puedes hacerme esto Will, tenemos algo especial, han sido tantos años - Grell se aferra a William, tomándolo por la cintura con fuerza.

\- No pensaste eso cuando te marchaste 3 años- reprocha William casi en un hilo de voz.

\- Will?- Grell le mira con preocupación - Yo te amo, todo ese tiempo siempre pensé en ti.

\- Qué hay de ese maldito demonio?

\- Sebastian? Vamos Will, no puede ser en serio, él no es importante, yo sólo te amo a ti- Grell comienza a sentirse presa del pánico.

-Eso debiste pensar antes.

\- Entonces te estás vengando!- Grita Grell

\- No, eso es infantil, pero creo que tengo el mismo derecho que tú a tener mis "pasatiempos"

-William!- grita sorprendido- está bien - Grell toma asiento, suspira y piensa bien lo que está a punto de decir, está muy tenso - puedes divertirte, sé que volverás a mi, te darás cuenta de que son incompatibles y volveras a mi lado porque es a mí a quien amas.

\- Amor- murmura William y Grell avanza hasta él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle tiernamente.

-Yo te esperaré Will. Siempre.

...

A la mañana siguiente, todos llegan temprano, menos William, este demora media hora y llega en compañía de Grell, cada quien se dirige a su respectiva oficina, una vez Grell se pierde, Ronald va tras su jefe, se acerca para saludarlo y nota algo diferente, se acerca un poco más y se da cuenta de que es, el aroma, William huele a flores y frutos rojos, bastante femenino y nada que ver con las lociones masculinas que acostumbra usar, la fragancia viene de su cabello aún húmedo. Minutos después Grell entra a la oficina y entrega unos informes, tiene el mismo olor, Knox frunce el ceño, William pasó la noche con Grell y se duchó con él, estaba seguro, pero no dijo nada, no tenia derecho, después de todo, ello no tenían nada formal, se veían a escondidas del pelirrojo.

La situación en el despacho era mas que tensa, sin embargo, Grell se había comportado como lo prometió, quizá, ya que nunca había presenciado los encuentros de su jefe y su colega, William era su amante discreto, ademas de que sus salidas con Ronald no son nada especiales, simplemente se reúnen y conversan, quizá se tomen de la mano, pero nada relevante, Spears no es muy afectuoso y tampoco corresponde las muestras de afecto del rubio.

William no amaba a Ronald, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si amaba a Grell, pero era un hecho de que Ronald solo era algo pasajero, eran incompatibles.

Su ultima cita fue un fiasco, el joven invitó a su "pareja" a una fiesta en el mundo de los vivos, William no estaba muy convencido pero accedió, fue realmente aburrido e incomodo, mucho ruido ademas de que terminó cuidando de un muy borracho Ronald, aunque William no lo juzgó, era normal, el chico era joven y quería divertirse, ademas de que desde que comenzaron a salir, Ronal no había ido a ninguna fiesta.

Ambos habían acordado conocer mas sobre los gustos del otro y participar en las actividades del contrario, esta vez fue el turno de William, la opera sería el destino, nuevamente, fue un fracaso, a la mitad de la obra el muchacho ya se había quedado dormido, William suspiró derrotado, quizá Grell tenía razón y eran incompatibles, William resignado, terminó de ver la puesta en escena; cuando Ronald despertó, se sintió muy avergonzado y se disculpó, sin embargo, William le restó importancia y cada quien partió a su casa, no sin antes hacer la promesa de de compensar esta mala noche.

...

-No puedes enviarme solo Will.

\- No hay personal Grell.

-Sabes que no podré yo sólo.

\- Apoyate de Slingby.

\- Alan está enfermo, Eric le cuida.

\- Mándame con Ron.

-Imposible.

\- No voy a matarlo William, necesito apoyo.

-Knox tiene otras asignaciones.

...

Ronald había planeado una cena tranquila en su casa, faltaba poco para que William fuese libre de trabajo, el rubio de dos tonos se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, pero cuando llegó, este no se encontraba.

-No creo que se puedan ver hoy Ron- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Eric?

-Está en la enfermería- explicó el hombre de cabellos trenzados.

-Le ocurrió algo malo?- dijo alarmado el menor.

-A Spears? No. A Grell, parece que resultó herido en su ultima misión, misma que el bruto de tu amado jefe lo envío solo, es una suerte que siga vivo- Eric se cruzó dd brazos algo molesto. De inmediato Ronald salió en dirección a la enfermería.

William se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Grell, le sujetaba la mano mientras cepillaba los rojos cabellos de su rostro.

-Estoy bien- dice Grell con una sonrisa, mientras William le regaña por su descuido, aunque en su mirada se puede apreciar la preocupación.

\- Gracias amor- Grell le acaricia la mejilla a William, este cierra los ojos ante el tacto.

\- Esta noche la pasaras aquí, debes estar bajo observación, pero mañana temprano estaré aquí y te llevaré a casa. De acuerdo? - William susurró al oído del pelirrojo y creyéndose solos, le besó tiernamente en la frente, sin embargo, tenían un espectador.

Cuando William salió del cuarto de Grell, se topó con Ronald.

-Lo lamento- el moro se disculpó- sé que saldríamos, pero no podrá ser.

\- Si, yo lo entiendo- Ronald dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba triste.- Supongo que se acabó. Verdad?

-Sé que no es facil de comprender, pero... Grell y yo siempre hemos estado juntos- Dijo William para darse la vuelta y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

\- Y eso no cambiará- murmuró Ronald quedándose solo en aquel pasillo de hospital.

* * *

**SI, FUE MUY OOC, PIDO DISCULPAS, PERO HONESTAMENTE, NO EXISTÍA OTRA FORMA DE EMPAREJAR A ESE PAR. RONALD ES HETEROSEXUAL! **

**ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO RONALLIAM, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER NUNCA! PERO NECESITO VARIAR UN POCO LAS HISTORIAS Y NO ESTÁ MAL EXPANDIR MIS HORIZONTES(?) XD**

**ODIO ESA SHIP, EL RONALLIAM NO EXISTE! **

**EN FIN, OBVIO GANÓ GRELL, COMO DEBE DE SER.**

**LAMENTO LA MALA CALIDAD, PERO ESTO FUE ESCRITO DESDE MI CEL Y PUES WATTPAD PARA MÓVIL ES UN ASCO Y ME BORRÓ LA PRIMER VERSIÓN Y TRATAR DE RECORDAR TODO LO QUE YA HABÍA ESCRITO PUES NO FUE FÁCIL.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
